counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SG 553
| ammotype = | firemodes = Automatic | rateoffire = 666 RPM | used = Terrorist | reloadtime = 2.8 s | Magazine_capacity = 30 / 90 | Movement_speed = 210 / 250 (84%) | counterpart = AUG | Hotkey = B-4-4 T | Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) | Damage = 30 | Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) | Accuraterange = 50 m | Armorpenetration = 100% | Penetrationpower = 200 | Entity = weapon_sg553 }} :For the SG 553's predecessor, see Krieg 552. The SG 553 is a Swiss assault rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive exclusive to the Terrorists. Its Counter-Terrorist counterpart is the AUG. Overview The SG 553 serves as the replacement of the Krieg 552 from previous titles. Unlike its predecessor, the SG-553 inflicts more damage and can penetrate through armor flawlessly but originally had a lower rate of fire and higher recoil. However, in the latest update, the rate of fire was boosted and the recoil was lowered. Notably, using the scope lowers the recoil significantly. It is one of the few guns capable of scoring fatal headshots, irrespective of range. Properties Advantages *Highest first shot accuracy of any assault rifle *Highest damage per bullet against armored enemies of any assault rifle *100% armor penetration, making headshots fatal even at extreme long range *Low damage drop-off due to range (2%) *High firing rate *Short reload time *Scope increases accuracy, reduces recoil and eliminates tracers while maintaining firing rate *Scope gives a fighting chance against snipers at long range compared to unscoped rifles *Cheaper than most CT rifles (M4, AUG) Disadvantages *High recoil *Wide spread upon continuous fire *Most expensive assault rifle on the terrorist side *Heaviest assault rifle and slowest movement speed *Scope slows down movement speed considerably Gameplay Tactics * Typical tactics employed by Scout snipers, such as stealth and subterfuge, are applicable to the SG 553 if operating solo. * Be sure to take advantage of the scope and aim for the head of targets. ** Although the scope makes it easier to engage enemies at long ranges, the player should check frequently for nearby enemies attempting to flank the player. * Avoid close quarter firefights if possible; allow teammates with firearms more suitable for spraying bullets, such as the P90, AK-47 or Galil AR, to take point. * The accuracy quickly falls off when firing full auto. When fired for sustained periods, the accuracy is almost as bad as the Negev and the spray pattern is the largest among rifles (even larger than the AK 47). Burst fire to keep the spread low and refrain from spraying bullets unless there is no other choice. * If an enemy player gets too close to the player's position, stop using the scope and aim low while spraying bullets to combat vertical recoil. *Even when defending or camping, avoid using the scope for too long as the enemy player may try to sneak around you. Counter-Tactics * Do not confront an SG 553 user head-on, but rather try to flank the enemy's position. ** However, inexperienced SG 553 users may not be able to use this rifle effectively. If an enemy is visibly ineffective, attack the enemy at close proximity with a weapon with a higher rate of fire. ** Throwing a flashbang in front of the enemy position can increase the player's chances of surviving. ** An SG 553 user currently in-scope will have less awareness to their surroundings, making them easier to ambush or flank. ** If attacking an SG 553 user with teammates, spread out to split the enemy's fire. * Use powerful sniper weapons, such as the AWP, to easily eliminate SG 553 users at mid-to-long range while avoiding the enemy at close range. Achievement Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Weapon Specialist Gallery Trivia *In the game files, this weapon is listed as "sg556" rather than "sg553". This is due to the mistake made in early stages of the game development, but the weapon is actually modeled after SG556, because of the longer handguard and its collapsible stock in comparison to the SG 553 which has a shorter one. However, the real SG556 is semi-auto only, while the SG553 is full-auto like portrayed in-game. * Before the update, the rate of fire would be halved while using optic, to about 360 rpm. *The firing sounds of the SG 553 are reused from the older versions of Counter-Strike. *The SG 553 is the only weapon not affected by Kevlar. *The SG 553 and its predecessor, the Krieg 552, are parts of the SG 550 family. The SG 553 is a improved variant of SG 552 which has more customization options for its user. * The optic used by the SG 553 is the Trijicon ACOG (Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight) like its CT counterpart, the AUG A3; with 3 times magnification instead of 4 in real life. * In the update in Global Offensive, the scoped view was updated from the old scope and crosshair (identical to sniper scopes) to a green dot sight, which is further updated in the update in which the scope dot is now tinted using the player’s crosshair color settings. *Due to the recoil mechanics of the weapon, the recoil pattern initially (8-10 shots) is up and to the right, unlike most other rifles with a direct upwards initial pattern. This can put off newer users of the weapon, especially when scoped in. *While the SG553 has the same damage drop-off due to range as the AK-47 (2%), it has a higher base damage against armoured enemies. Hence its headshots remain fatal at ranges where the AK-47's aren't (2500 units). However this is mostly a moot point as official maps aren't large enough to implement this. *While rarely used in higher-level competitive play, some players occasionally use this weapon to great effect against M4/AK users at range. External links *SG 553 at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons Category:Swiss weapons